Story Night
by Kagamine Len CV02
Summary: The Kagamine family in a different light are having their usual story night! But the children just had to bring up the topic of their family's background...Twincest RinxLen and slight MikuxMikuo


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too harsh on me! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vocaloids. Sorry if my English is a little rusty as I am Chinese and Japanese and have just moved to a majority English-speaking country. But I have learnt English in my hometown so that helps.**

"OK, it's story night. What do you wanna hear?" Rin asked her four tiny children sitting on the gigantic king-sized bed which belonged to her and Len.

Kaito, the youngest, tugged his mother's nightie. He just stared at her, wide-eyed with a thumb in his mouth.

Miku, nine, sat on the bed on her father's lap thoughtfully. She snapped her fingers with a dazzling smile on her pretty little face.

"About me! When I grow up and become a diva and marry Hatsune Mikuo who lives next door!" She squeals, already in her own little land with her dream boy and her dream career.

Luka puffs up her cheeks and glares at Miku; she was a year older and felt that she had the right to decide what story it was going to be that night. Last week's was Kaito's choice and Unicorn-ducks wasn't the greatest thing ever.

"No way THAT'S gonna happen! Tell us how babies were made!" Luka yelled at her startled parents.

Luka was always seeking knowledge of all sorts and the biggest mystery she had yet to solve was how babies were created. She had asked her parents numerous times but all they could do was turn red and make her go play outside in the mansion's backyard.

This time was no different but they obviously couldn't make her go out and play right there and then so they just used their wallflower, doll-like daughter Meiko as an excuse.

"Uh...why don't we hear Meiko's suggestion first, Luka?" Len said, smiling and red-faced.

"But she doesn't even talk!" Miku pointed out.

Meiko felt like crying at the remark, but her doll face still didn't show any emotion. She calmly combed her beautiful golden brown hair down and shook her head. The five-year old was keeping mum.

"Come on Meiko!" Rin begged, wanting to avoid having to tell Luka the awkward story of creating babies.

"Hmph. Fine," Meiko says in her enchanting voice she hardly used. "Tell us why you and Daddy look so alike and we all didn't inherit a single trait of yours except Luka, who has your eyes."

Rin and Len froze in their positions.

"Something you'd like to share?" Meiko asks, trying to prompt them.

"Ooooh! This must be a big, big secret!" Miku whispers excitedly.

"Does this have to do something with your families disowning you and then you went out to become the biggest Nicowood stars in Japan and now living in a giant mansion in Douga Hills with us and countless servants and facilities?" Luka asked long-windedly.

"Well...we'll find out when we grow up anyway," Meiko sighs.

"ASDFLGKAUEOZ!" Kaito screamed for no reason in particular.

That got their parents going. (Meiko's talk. Not Kaito's…stuff.)

"UGH...YOU DO IT. I'M TOO PREGNANT," Rin elbowed her husband.

"Don't use Lily as an excuse!" Len chided her, referring to the baby in her womb.

"OK…OK," Rin sits up straight and smiles at her innocent children.

"Kids, you look different because me and Daddy's genes clashed. OK LEN YOU DO THE REST."

Rin fell back onto the pillow, with Kaito crawling onto her chest.

"Why did your genes clash?" Miku asked.

"B-because…" Len was drenched in cold sweat even though it was freezing in the master bedroom. "Our parents disowned us for the same reason."

"Our? You say it like you both have the same parents," Luka laughs.

"That's because we do."

The children's grins and laughter seemed to fade away and even Kaito seemed to sense something wrong by the way silence seemed to take over the room. Suspicious of his surroundings, he climbed into his mother's arms.

"We're twins, darlings," Rin says, breathless. "Daddy and I. That's why our parents disowned us. We were freaks of the society."

"Sibling love is a terrible, terrible way to fall for someone. We were ousted from our wealthy, influential family. An utter disgrace to the Haines, we changed our surnames to Kagamine and pretended we weren't siblings to the media when we became famous. We gained back wealth and power and we even built a family," Len said, cuddling his little princess Miku.

Kaito smiles at them, his eyes twinkling as bright as his colourful ice-cream pyjamas. In his mother's arms, he said to them:

"Then falwing in lub wish mommy mush havesh been dur besh shing thash ever happenshed to daddy."

**A/N: Apologies if it sucked.**


End file.
